Snowcone
Snowcone is a Saga or alternate storyline of Pineapple Soda. : Snowcone, like other Sagas, is an alternate storyline of Pineapple Soda which follows it's own unique path but stars the same characters and obeys the same series mechanics. Sagas may affect one another indirectly, but the events of each are typically non-canon in the overarching story. Synopsis : Valentine's Day, Cardston 1996: 16 year old Robert Lesley or Robbie approaches his best friend Anthony Douglas's home in a dejected manner. After knocking on the door, 15 year old Anthony answers via the kitchen window and playfully mocks Robert for not 'breaking in' the way he usually does. Rob is uncharacteristically morose and asks to come inside for hot cocoa. In the kitchen, he explains that he didn't get to take his girlfriend Leila out for Valentine's on account of her mother having been home when he knocked, continuing to explain: Leila's mother doesn't like him or approve of their relationship. Robert stresses how much he wishes adults weren't so harsh on him and claims that there are no adults that want him around. Anthony brings up Rob's beloved grandmother as an example of an adult who does in fact want him around, but it only makes the situation worse. As it turns out, Rob's grandmother is in the hospital and they're scared she's not going to be around much longer. : Anthony's usual sarcastic remarks cause an argument that results in a broken cocoa mug, and Robert sits with his head in his hands while Anthony makes him more cocoa. Robert goes onto explain that his grandmother is leaving him all of her gambling money when she dies but because he isn't yet 18, his rotten parents are going to take the money and spend it all on themselves. Anthony tells Rob outright to steal the money and go on the run - a point that will come up later. Robert tells Anthony that he missed out his chance to take the money when he chose to move back to Cardston and with his abusive parents. But he also states that he moved back to stay with Anthony who couldn't come with him and at the time was extremely suicidal. Nervous about the topic of the conversation, Anthony asks Robert if he wants to go to the park. The two decide to visit the frozen lake and try their hand at ice skating until Robert calms down and gets back to feeling like his old self. : While ice skating at the park, Anthony sees his crush from Pumpkin Pie up on the embankment and stops in his tracks. She's interacting with Leila and a man named Alanzo but they are too far away from Anthony to hear what they're saying. Anthony becomes severely disheartened when he sees his crush acting flirty with the strange man and holding his hand. Robert, who had been skating circles on the pond, skates right into the stopped Anthony and they collapse into a pile on the ice, breaking the ice all around them. Anthony's jeans get sliced by Robert's skates in the process and he is bleeding but only marginally. Robert apologises profusely and asks if Anthony is okay. They realize that they cracked the ice and Anthony becomes afraid that it will break when they stand up, but his self-defeatist humor finds comfort in that. Their subsequent discussion about the inevitable icy death leads Anthony to recall a near-death experience from his childhood wherein he believes his mother and father poisoned him as a baby, and intentionally with arsenic. Therein leading to a flashback in which wraiths try to drag his soul into the afterlife. : Now both depressed, the two ultimately decide that they both hate their lives and their abusive parents and that they either want to form a suicide pact or steal the money and run. They decide that they should steal the money for a chance to live life to the fullest and if they get caught or are brought back to their abusers, they can go out Bonny and Clyde style. The two end up standing just fine on the broken ice and never fall through. With their newly formed plan, the two are once again in high spirits. It's about at this point that Robert experiences a strange out of body experience and an afterimage vision of his older self glitches temporarily over his placeholder. He tries to talk to Anthony to inform him that something strange is going on, but Anthony's placeholder also begins to corrupt and he is engulfed into a glitch. Trivia *This is the only Saga of Pineapple Soda that can still be read online. This will change when more are released, however. *This is the first Saga to feature the new art style of Pineapple Soda after the 2015 style overhaul. *This is the second Saga to take place on Valentine's day. The other being Pumpkin Pie. Notes Navigation Wikia homepage Character listing Recent changes Wiki images Random page Popular categories #characters #mobsters #birds #fruitbowl #pets #monsters #mechanics #sagas #superlists Scifi Quantum Drama Crime Romance Mystery Psychological Mpreg Horror Ecchi Yaoi Anthro Guro Webcomic Smile | Pineapple Soda | Chat Browse ��     Wiki home     Create a page Category:Sagas